


Wish you a Merry Christmas

by Taochx



Category: NCT (Band), 娜俊 - Fandom, 笃, 诺民 - Fandom, 镯 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taochx/pseuds/Taochx
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Wish you a Merry Christmas

1.  
传说中，有一个贫寒的父亲，带着他的三个女儿在一间农舍里生活，一晃很多年过去，女儿们陆续到了出嫁的年龄，父亲却变得更加沮丧，因为他没钱给女儿们置办嫁妆。

在欢乐的圣诞夜里，女儿们洗完衣服就早早休息了。圣诞老人知道了她们父亲的境况，就悄悄来到她们的家门前。他从窗口看到一家人都已睡着了，他从口袋里掏出黄金从烟囱上一个个投下去，刚好掉在女孩们挂在烟囱旁的长袜里。

第二天早上，女儿们醒来发现她们的袜子装满了金子，足够供她们买嫁妆了。这个贵族也因此能亲眼看到他的女儿们结婚，从此他们一家便过上了幸福快乐的生活。

电台里的声音伴着微弱的电流声，温柔缓慢地播放着故事。

渽民安静坐在我旁边，脸庞在烛光里的摇曳里忽明忽暗，这将是我认识渽民后，度过的第十二个圣诞节。我让他靠在我肩上，他没有乖乖照做，而是轻轻笑了起来。

“诺诺，你怎么还听这个故事啊，我们十七岁了哦。”  
“圣诞节就是要听童话故事啊，你忘了，以前在福利院的时候，每年平安夜院长都会给我们讲故事。”

“We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas…… ”

渽民的手机响了。

2.  
我记忆里的第一份圣诞礼物就是罗渽民。关于父母的一切都太久远，完全没有在我年幼的脑海里留下丝毫印痕。但关于罗渽民的一切却又离奇的清晰：我被院长牵着手，带到大家面前，一群大大小小的孩子用陌生而好奇的眼光看着我。院长说：“孩子们，让我们一起欢迎李杰诺小朋友加入我们的家！”

没有一个孩子出声，现场安静了几秒，然后罗渽民跑出来拉住了我的手。

“诺诺你好，娜娜带你去看我们住的地方……”

罗渽民拉着我哒哒哒地跑，他的手心暖暖的，因为奔跑出了很多汗，把我的手心也濡湿了，他带着我到孩子们的宿舍里，指着一张床说：“诺诺，这就是你睡的床啦。”

我盯着他忽闪的浓黑的眼睫，愣了很久才想起来问他，“那个，你睡哪张床？”

长睫毛下的眼睛弯起来。  
“那里哦。”  
他指着房间很远的另一个角落。

“我能不能睡在你旁边？”

娜娜的眉毛拧了起来，“这个啊，娜娜不知道，要院长同意才行呢。”

那天晚上，我鼓起勇气去找了院长。开门的时候我又紧张又害怕，但院长摸了摸我的头，把他抱到他旁边坐下。  
“小诺诺过来啦？今天有交到新朋友吗？”  
我点了点头。  
院长在听广播，里面放着的歌混合着一群孩子的声音，是我不太懂的语言，又新奇又好听。  
“We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas……”

院长笑着跟我解释，“是庆祝明天的圣诞节的歌哦，每年只有一次，非常快乐的节日，诺诺没有过过吗？”  
我瞪大了眼睛，摇摇头。  
“这样啊，我给诺诺讲讲圣诞节的故事好不好？”  
我用力点点头。

“传说中，有一个带着他的三个女儿在一间农舍里生活，女儿们陆续到了出嫁的年龄，父亲却非常难过，因为他很穷，不能给女儿们买嫁妆……”

那时我和罗渽民都只有五岁，我却对这一天的一切记得清清楚楚。院长讲了很久的故事，回去后我把他给的长袜挂在床边，然后第二天罗渽民被安排和我旁边的孩子交换了床位。

3.  
“啪嗒”一声，一个网球不偏不倚地砸在我后脑勺上，我捂住被击中的位置回过头，几个孩子在不远处窃窃地笑。

“喂，你们是故意的吧？”  
罗渽民大声说。

没有人回答，他们互相对视了一下就一哄而散。罗渽民要追过去，被我拉住了。  
“很疼吧？”他用歉疚的眼神看着我。  
这种事发生过无数次了。我摇摇头，“不怎么疼，我没事。”  
“肯定是故意的，我们去告诉院长！”  
可我不想因为这种事去找院长。我低下头，踢了踢地上的石头。  
“算了吧，院长这么忙，不要给他添麻烦了。”

被讨厌是件难堪的事。从我来到福利院的第一天起，我就知道。我能感觉到我被很多视线围绕着，来自年幼的孩子们，却完全不是天真的，而是不怀好意的视线，像一缕缕烟一样远远地飘过来，在我要去探究源头时散作一片透明。  
他们的喜欢和讨厌都不需要理由。但我是有理由地被讨厌。院长对我非常照顾，会当众夸奖我鼓励我，每次出差回来都会给我带礼物，在我因为夜里害怕而睡不着的时候还总是给我讲故事。于是我成为了整个福利院的公敌。

对于一个孩子而言，没有比夺去原本属于他的爱更残忍的事情了。

“娜娜，你不要理他。”每个人都这么对他说。

孤僻，沉默，无趣是我的标签。与我不同，罗渽民其实很受大家喜欢，照顾我们的阿姨们喜欢他乖巧嘴甜，孩子们喜欢他活泼有趣。我对他有些愧疚——没有我他原本可以更快乐的，但我们一天天长大，他一直陪在我身边。  
福利院不允许随便进出，他带着我在这四方的天地闯荡，在小树林里掏鸟窝，在年久废弃的房间里探险，或者只是躺在草地上看天空。

很快我们到了很在意外表的年龄，用捐赠的衣服学着电视上的样子搭配，偶尔会有孩子偷偷跑出去弄个新发型。大家给我起了个新外号。

“丑八怪来了！”  
不管走到哪里，总会有人站出来这么喊一声，然后周围所有人都跟着狂笑不止。到了这个年纪已经不再有在大人面前争宠的必要，但恶意还是被保留了下来。多年来我早已学会不在意，听到后就熟练地绷着脸，目不斜视地往前走。

罗渽民倒是比所有人都在意。他会认真地告诉大家不要再这么做，每个人都表面应和一下，下次依然照喊不误。最后他着急了，当着众人对我喊：“李杰诺，你一点也不丑，你很好看！”

话一出口我和孩子们一样诧异地盯着他瞧，罗渽民意识到了，红着脸转过头不敢直视我。我心里想的却是他可真漂亮，像洋娃娃一样的娜娜，害羞又勇敢的样子更漂亮。

4.  
这个世上有两个改变了我的人生的人，院长和罗渽民。听说地球上绝大部分的能量都来自于阳光，于我而言，罗渽民就是我的阳光。

在我意识到这一点之前的某一天，罗渽民被收养了。

到了我们这个年纪其实很难有被收养的机会，但如果这个福利院有人能做到，那一定是他。像阳光一样温暖明亮的娜娜，像娃娃一样漂亮可爱的娜娜。那对夫妻本来是想收养一个小女孩的，来了之后却一眼看中了他。

他在所有孩子羡慕的眼神中离开了，我羡慕的则是他的父母，他们将永远拥有娜娜。

院长叮嘱了他很久要好好孝敬父母，要和哥哥好好相处——据说那家还有一个年长的儿子。他认真地应下，临走前把最后的话留给了我。

“诺诺，你以后也开朗一点，我走了以后要多和大家交流，不要一天到晚不说话，有什么事情记得要跟阿姨说，不要老憋在心里……”  
他絮絮叨叨讲了很久，我却神情恍惚没听进去几句。  
“算了，其他都不重要，你只要过得开心就好啦。我会回来看你的。”  
他看我魂不守舍的样子，末了又补充了一句。

5.  
这句话被我像救命稻草一样紧紧记住反复回忆了无数次。但罗渽民一次也没有回来过。我断断续续的收到过几封信，后来就再也没有音讯了。我只好去找院长打听他的消息，院长告诉我他在新的家庭过得很好，让我不要担心。

我想见他一面。如果他过得不好，我会很想见他，可他过的很好，我就更想见他。

我偷偷翻墙出去，找到了罗渽民的学校。躲在校门口附近，等了很久终于等到了他们放学。我看到罗渽民穿着做工精良的校服出来，和几个我不认识的人一起说说笑笑，快乐的像个出笼的小动物。

我跟了他一路，直到他抵达了一栋带着小花园的白色小楼。是他的新家吧，娜娜就该住在这么好的地方。

回去后被院长带到办公室训了很久。但我决定了，我要每天都去见娜娜。

6.  
我算好他上学放学的时间，每天守在他家门前和校门前。等到他出来，然后一直跟在他身后。  
罗渽民在我眼中渐渐地长大，我认识了他所有的新朋友，见到了他的爸爸妈妈。  
我知道了他喜欢上了骑自行车，每个周末还会去上滑冰课程，他爱上了吃甜食，但依然讨厌奶味和草莓。  
一开始他总和很多同学朋友一起，到后来他的身边慢慢只剩下了一个人。仁俊，他养父母的亲生儿子，只比他大了几个月的哥哥。在没有人的地方他们会悄悄地牵手，到了人多的地方又会放开，应该是在恋爱吧，我的娜娜也也到了体验爱情的年纪。  
他和我以同样的速度长高，校服从初中换到了高中，脸颊瘦了很多，但更好看了，抬着精致的下颌走路的样子像只高贵美丽的天鹅。

我一天天看着他，就像他从没离开过福利院。我很想告诉他我一直陪在他身边，我现在也长得很高了，不需要他保护也没人敢欺负我。

今天，我决定去见他一面。今天是最好的时机，是年轻人最喜欢的圣诞节前夜，今天我不用担心院长会骂我。

我要为娜娜准备一份礼物，我想了很久，终于有了一个绝妙的主意。

7.  
我出现在罗渽民眼前时他花了很长时间才认出我。  
“诺诺！”他又惊又喜，跳起来抱住了我。

娜娜开心极了。他带我去学校附近的美食街，把所有他觉得的好吃的全给我买了一份。福利院里没有这些，他极力想让我全部都能体验一遍。

我们聊了很久。他喜欢的滑冰课，前几天收到的新自行车，他喜欢的歌，最近新迷上的偶像组合，圣诞节想买的新鞋子。比起从前娜娜更爱笑了，但或许是我更能让他开心起来了，我和他什么都可以聊的来，因为这些年我们从没有真正的分开过。

“对了，你今天怎么出来的？不会被院长骂吗？”  
我摇摇头，“不会，院长现在管不了我们了。”  
“也是”，他笑嘻嘻地朝我眨眼，“院长年纪大了，哪还管得动你们。”  
“明天是圣诞节呢”，娜娜说，“你想要什么礼物？我记得你以前还会在床边挂圣诞袜。”  
“什么礼物都可以吗？那我想要的可能很多。”  
“那你可要买个大号的袜子”，他说，“不然我怕装不下。”

于是我真的买了个店里最大的圣诞袜，罗渽民开玩笑说看来要送我个西瓜才行了。我冲他笑，他假装嫌弃地捏捏我的脸颊。  
“小狗你笑起来真是越来越傻了。”  
然后他又突然正色起来，“不过我很开心，看到你这么健康地长大了，真的很开心。”

8.  
罗渽民带我回了家。他的爸爸妈妈很热情地欢迎了我，张罗了一大桌菜，不停地劝我多吃点。  
还有他的仁俊哥哥，虽然是第一次见面，但总能找到让我轻松不尴尬的话题，席间大家都被他逗得开心又自在。  
我看着仁俊大笑时露出的小虎牙，突然有些理解罗渽民为什么会喜欢上他。娜娜初来乍到，陌生又不安的时候，是仁俊照亮了他吧？就像他当初照亮了我一样。

他们一家都是善良友好的人，真好，娜娜可以在这样的家庭里生活。

罗渽民的爸爸妈妈似乎很忙，吃完饭后就匆匆忙忙地出门了，临走前又嘱咐他，“娜娜，你和哥哥记得把圣诞树装饰一下，还有，”他妈妈笑眯眯地拍拍我的肩膀，“要好好招待你的小伙伴哦。”  
罗渽民乖乖点头，跟爸爸妈妈道别。

9.  
罗渽民的家里买了一棵很大的圣诞树，枝叶一层层的非常茂密，像我们小时候在故事书里看到的一样。

“仁俊，快过来！”罗渽民站在树下冲仁俊挥手。

爸爸妈妈不在的时候他从来不叫仁俊哥哥，仁俊像只小鹿一样蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来。

罗渽民从身后把他抱在怀里，拉着他的手一起在层层叠叠的树枝上缠绕彩灯，挂上缤纷的麋鹿、星星和礼物盒，还有很多东西是什么我没看清楚，因为我不得不远远地躲开。他们时不时低声聊几句天，是我再怎么努力也不可能弄懂的话题，只属于他们两个的话题，我从没见过娜娜笑的这么甜。

仁俊轻轻唱起了歌，那首永恒的《Merry Christmas》。他的声音婉转清亮，句尾带着点撒娇似的气音，渽民专注地听着，眼睛一直黏在仁俊脸上。我知道他有着深情又温柔的眼睛，眨动间睫毛会像蝴蝶翅膀一样颤动，仁俊一定很喜欢吧，我也喜欢的要命。

渽民按下开关，坠在枝叶下的灯依次亮了起来。  
“真漂亮。”仁俊说。  
他闭上眼睛迎接渽民的吻。琳琅的灯光在他们两个脸上投下的阴影很安静，安静得只有我清醒着在心里数秒的声音。

“一，二，三，四……”  
后来我数到多少自己都忘记了。

“娜娜，你想要什么圣诞礼物？”仁俊问他。  
“娜娜最想要的，只有仁俊啊，”他揉乱仁俊的头发，“只要仁俊能一直这样在我身边，唱歌给我听就够了。”

10.  
仁俊去参加一个同学聚会，不过临走前说只去坐一会儿就很快回来。  
他离开后罗渽民像是终于想起来还有我在，坐在沙发上陪我一起吃水果聊天，他今天很高兴，每个字都透着轻快愉悦。但我知道这不是因为我，而是因为仁俊。

外面天色已经暗了下来，渽民不知道从哪里翻出来几根蜡烛，摆在桌子上点燃。

“这样才有圣诞的气氛嘛。”他说。  
我拿出手机打开一个儿童电台，广播里正在播放圣诞节的故事。  
“这样更有圣诞的气氛。”我说。

11.  
罗渽民把手机掏出来，按下接听键。

“好的，那我等你哦，路上小心。”

挂了电话渽民笑的更开心了，“是仁俊要回来了。”他说。  
我说：“我有个圣诞礼物要送你。”  
“真的吗？快让我看看！”他雀跃着靠过来。  
我从背包里掏出我精心准备的礼物递给他。渽民接过去，一页一页地翻看，他的笑容渐渐凝固了。

“喜欢吗？是我准备了好几年的礼物呢。”我说。

他似乎被激怒了，腾地一下站了起来。  
“李杰诺，你到底什么意思？”

他把那本照片集举到我面前，里面每一张我都看过无数次抚摸过无数次，是我每天在角落里拍下的，我最喜欢的娜娜的照片。他在吃东西的，在逛街的，在和同学打闹的，在和仁俊偷偷牵手的，这几年里我认真记录下的，娜娜的每一天。

我不明白他为什么这么生气。我也站了起来，“娜娜，你不喜欢吗？我很喜欢，真的很喜欢娜娜，每天都要看着娜娜的照片才能睡着。”

我抓住他的手把他拽过来，他像触电一样甩开了。我顺势反手把他的胳膊拧到背后，整个人扑上去把他压倒在桌子上，渽民拼命挣动着身体，蜡烛被撞倒了，一根接一根滚落到地板上，黑暗中升腾起光熄灭的味道。

我抽下腰带把渽民的手腕缠住，把他紧紧压在身下。  
“娜娜，我喜欢你，好喜欢……”  
我拽开了娜娜的长裤，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，把自己勃起的阴茎用力顶进去，就像那天晚上院长做的一样。

12.  
“在欢乐的圣诞夜里，女儿们洗完衣服就早早休息了。圣诞老人知道了她们父亲的境况，就悄悄来到她们的家门前……”

院长按着我的胸口，一边晃动着身体一边粗重地喘息。

“他从窗口看到一家人都已睡着了，他从口袋里掏出黄金从烟囱上一个个投下去，刚好掉在女孩们挂在烟囱旁的长袜里……诺诺想要什么圣诞礼物？叔叔也可以给你，但是叔叔有交换条件……”

屁股很痛，热乎乎的东西顺着我的腿流了下来。  
“我，我想要娜娜……”  
我不知道他要做什么，只想和娜娜在一起。我忍着疼，说得磕磕巴巴。

13.  
我把娜娜翻过来，在他湿润的体内抽动着。  
娜娜的身体很温暖但很硬，他已经有了肩宽腰细的男性骨架的雏形，覆盖着少年刚刚长成薄薄肌肉，我低下头在他腹部的线条上留下一排牙印。

“娜娜，你不是要送我礼物吗？我想要的礼物，就是你啊，娜娜，只有你……”

娜娜开始大声呼救，我捂住他的嘴，他的牙齿断断续续地嗑在我手心上。

我一下下地顶的更深，娜娜修长的眉蹙起来，像是很痛苦的样子，痛吗？我也很痛呢。但是为了得到娜娜，痛是值得的。

突然间他开始疯狂挣扎，他的力气很大，差点把我掀翻过去。我用尽全力压制他的四肢，他又扭动着要把头扬起来，于是我用双手扼住了他的脖颈。

娜娜原本怒视我的眼睛瞪大了，他漂亮的脸庞先变得通红又变成黑紫，最后蜕化成一片灰白。血从他的眼睛里，鼻子里和嘴巴里流出来，像昨天晚上的院长一样，喉咙里发着咯咯声，渐渐地不再动弹。

14.  
我把娜娜的头取了下来。有点费力，但这是好事，说明娜娜长得很健康。

我端详着他暗淡的脸色，这样不太好，娜娜应该一如既往的美丽。我蘸着地上流淌的鲜红染料涂在他嘴唇上，娜娜的面容被瞬间点缀得很明艳。

我把娜娜放进那只最大号的圣诞袜里，明天打开它，娜娜就是只属于我的礼物。哦对了，我捡起娜娜的手机，循环播放着他设置成铃声的那首歌，一起放进袜子里。圣诞袜里也要有娜娜的礼物，是他最想要的，他喜欢的仁俊唱的歌。

“ We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
we wish you a Merry Christmas,  
we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year……”

悠扬的旋律从厚厚的布料里传出来，闷闷的，沙沙的，跟十二年前的广播里播放的一模一样。  
我跟着仁俊的声音哼唱起这首歌，这首代表着非常快乐的圣诞节日的歌。

“Good tidings you bring wherever you are,

good tidings for a Christmas and a happy new year.”


End file.
